Genus and species: Rosa hybrida.
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98TAN98485xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid tea rose plant named xe2x80x98TAN98485xe2x80x99, which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed, unpatented varieties.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having large, silvery-blue, fragrant flowers.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Fragrance;
2. Large flowers; and
3. Bluish petals.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Rosa canina rootstock, as performed at Uetersen, Germany, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98TAN98485xe2x80x99 bears blossoms of a lilac color. The female parent has bluish-pink flowers; the male parent has pink flowers.
The variety Mainzer Fastnacht (unpatented) is the most similar variety and is more perfumed than the candidate variety.